1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing workpieces which are supplied to a processing area, are processed there on one side, are moved out of the processing area, are turned and are again supplied to the processing area for processing the second side.
Processing methods within production installations--for example of the wood-processing industry in the sector of "dovetail joint installations"--are sufficiently known. However, all of these have the disadvantage that, when using only a single processing machine--for example dovetail joint machines--, which is supplied by means of a forward feed device for producing a workpiece or workpiece package which is finished on both ends, an unproductive, time-consuming return of the empty forward feed device for being again loaded with work pieces is always required.
2. Prior Art
A typical example of such a method is known from the species-defining Laid-Open Application 43,10,399. The subject of this laid-open application is a combination of forward feed movements with turning movements, wherein the turning movement is required for moving the two spaced-apart or oppositely-located workpieces, which are respectively to be processed, to the processing station. A work table is used for this which, with workpieces placed on it, is moved past end-processing tools 3 and 4, and in the process performs a pendulum movement between a starting position and an end position.
It is of particular disadvantage, that the return of the work table here also takes place empty, i.e. without a workpiece on it, because a very elaborate turning device (FIG. 2 in 43,10,399), which can be displaced on several work levels, is required outside of the work table 1, which also contains devices, with whose aid the return trip of the workpiece which was processed on one side, to the starting position of the work table 1 takes place. Thus, while the worktable returns idle, and therefore without doing useful work, the elaborate turning of the workpiece, which was processed on one side, is performed parallel with this.